This invention relates to a board game, and in particular to an oil exploration game.
There are several patents already in existence for games involving the exploration for and the recovery of oil. Examples of such patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,299,803; which issued to C. U. Deaton Deaton on Oct. 27, 1942; 3,061,313, which issued to S. Greene on Oct. 30, 1962; 3,206,211, which issued to H. Koplin on Sept. 14, 1965; 3,729,198, which issued to Donald H. Shaffer on Apr. 24, 1973; 3,801,104, which issued to R. G. Potts et al on Apr. 2, 1974 and 3,844,567, which issued to R. L. Marker on Oct. 29, 1974.
It will be appreciated that with games of the type in question the instructions accompanying the gate must be as simple as possible while the game should be sufficiently interesting to hold the attention of the players. Moreover, it is preferable that the structure of the game be such that the game can readily be mass produced for sale to a large consumer market. In general, the patented devices are somewhat complicated, being directed towards mechanical or electromechanical drilling structures, or alternatively the mechanical structure of the games is simple, but the instructions for playing the game are unduly complicated.
The object of the present invention is to avoid the drawbacks of existing games of the oil exploration type by providing a structurally simple game, which lends itself to mass production and which is relatively easy to play.